Talk:Chrollo Lucilfer
this character's the best! very frightening because he looks so simple. Image Why are we showing an image from the manga? Is their not a larger anime image? Skyzod324 01:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Chrollo and Silva fought before!!??? Can't believe I've missed that all this time. Did you guys know? updated the quote to the Viz version as it makes more sense. Why would Chrollo care about the souls of others when he and the Phantom Troupe kill anyone and everyone who gets in their way? Plus with the fact of Uvogin being dead and not much later Chrollo's requiem to Uvogin it all seems to point to Uvogin being the topic of discussion between Chrollo and Neon. Of course Chrollo never mentions Uvogin by name but only as a friend. Which is interesting because it shows how close knit the phantom troupe are. Plus how can we leave out the line of "to wreck havoc"? That is by far one of the most awesome quotes of the series. And isn't that just what the Phantom Troupe did? If anyone has any idea of how to make the quote easier to read feel free to adjust it. Though I for one think this version of the quote is most apporiate to Chrollo's character. Updated Chrollo quote again as it got changed back. Please do not change it back again. The quote should accurately reflect the character and Chrollo wanting to complete the "biggest wish of the dead" does NOT fit with his character. He cares about Uvogin NOT just any dead person. He wants to AVENGE Uvogin. Not just anyone. AKA Chrollo is also known as The Man of the Reserved Cross? Is this true or did I just really not read the manga? If so, please cite the reference. 13:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It was in OST 2 (2011) Track 2 and same goes for Chain Bastard (Kurapika) , neither of them were in the manga/anime though. MrGenial11 (talk) 13:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we should just put it in the Trivia section? We know Kurapika is really called the Chain User in the series but Chrollo's Man of the Reserved Cross is only in the OST. 13:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I think it's enough to just put a link to the character the ost is referring to. MrGenial11 (talk) 16:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I think he looks better when he covers his forehead. Bandit's Thief In the explanation about his abilities... I don't remember quite clearly but i think he has to hold the book on his right hand. But there isn't any about it on the Wiki page. :It was already stated under the Skill Hunter section. "The book must remain open in his right hand." 12:28,7/13/2017 Top Quote Which do you guys think is best, the current one or the one he said when the Troupe was founded? The former is about him as an individual, while the latter shifts most of the focus - though not all of it - on the group, which however is an integral part of his character as much as, probably more than Skill Hunter... Martialmaniac (talk) 03:05, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Tough choice, since both reflect him well in different perspectives, but if I were to choose I'd go with the current one as it reflects him as a character, while the one where he gave for the founding of the Troupe is more appropriate for that page. It just keeps things neat and consistent with the facts and character/group. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:12, October 23, 2018 (UTC)